


Ice Cream

by deedeeinfj



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your love is better than ice cream / Better than anything else that I've tried"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Ben Wyatt has had girlfriends before Leslie, so he’s as familiar with Sarah McLachlan’s oeuvre as any other man who tends to date a certain kind of woman. There’s a particular song of hers that he actually loves and keeps on his own iPod. And every time Leslie gives him a new mix CD, he scans her handwritten track listing for that song. It hasn’t showed up yet, and he finds this a little baffling. It’s impossible that Leslie wouldn’t be aware of a Sarah McLachlan song about desserts.

So when Ancient Aliens takes a commercial break and Leslie turns her head in his lap to smile up at him, he decides to ask.

“Oh, ‘Ice Cream’? Yeah, of course I know that one,” she says. “Why?”

He shrugs. “I’m kind of surprised that you haven’t used it on one of my CDs yet.”

“Well,” she replies, sitting up and moving to sit in his lap, “it says ‘your love is better than  _ice cream_.’” She drapes her arms over his shoulders and leans in for a brief kiss. “And chocolate.” Her mouth is millimeters from his, and their lips brush as she speaks. “I don’t take those lyrics lightly.”

“Nor should you,” he says with perfect solemnity as he pulls her hips closer. “I think our only option is to test the validity of the claims.”

She laughs. “What?”

“Got any ice cream?”

“Silly Ben.” She kisses the curve of his top lip. “Why would you ask that? Don’t you know me at all?”

He grins as she hops off his lap and jogs into the kitchen. When she returns with an open quart of store-brand cookies and cream, he shakes his head. “We can’t use that. If we want to be accurate, we have to use the absolute best ice cream there is. Your favorite flavor from your favorite brand.”

“Oh… but… I wanted to give you a fighting chance,” she says. She licks the spoon. “This is pretty good, you know.” Ben quirks an eyebrow, and Leslie narrows her eyes at him. “All right, Benjamin Wyatt. I do have a pint of the good stuff.”

She turns and heads back to the kitchen. Ben clicks off the TV and sets the remote out of the way.

“Here’s how we’ll run the experiment,” he says when she’s back on the sofa with him, Ben & Jerry’s in hand. “You have a taste of ice cream, then I’ll… y’know, kiss you or something. If the ice cream is better, you win that round. But if I’m better, you take off a piece of clothing. And you have to be honest.”

One of Leslie’s best faces is this one, and it’s quite rare: the combination of amused and turned on. Sometimes he tries to make her laugh in bed so he can see it.

“I have a rule to add,” she says. “If the ice cream is better,  _you_  have to take something off.”

“How is that fair? Because you’re getting a delicious bite of ice cream plus a chance to see more of this body.”

They exchange a grin (that’s him) and a you-must-be-kidding look (that’s her), and he relents. He’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, so this won’t last long on his end. Leslie’s got on socks, pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and, he assumes, panties. Come to think of it, this game won’t last long at all. Not that he minds.

Leslie holds up her spoon. “Let the experiment… begin!” She dips into the ice cream and takes a bite, sighing and closing her eyes. “Mmmm. Good luck, Ben, is all I can say.”

He leans in close and draws her earlobe between his lips, sucking on it gently before pulling away again. A bold opening move, but he’s never been one to fool around. Their eyes meet as he waits for the verdict.

“OK, fine,” she concedes. She reaches down to tug off a sock.

Another bite of ice cream, followed by a kiss on her hand. He loses this one on purpose and smiles as he pulls off his shirt.

Ben & Jerry lose the next round to him as he kisses her. Her mouth is so cold and sweet from the ice cream that he can’t stop himself until she pushes him away. Her remaining sock is tossed aside.

After she takes her next bite – complete with an exaggerated moan meant to both tease him and turn him on, accomplishing both – he points to the small container and says, “May I?” She nods and hands him the spoon, and he takes a bite. Then he eases her loose t-shirt up and kisses her nipple, curling his cold tongue around it.

“Yes,” she gasps. “Yes, Ben, you win.” They yank her t-shirt off together.

“Thought you said I wouldn’t have a fighting chance,” he says.

She scrunches up her face and takes a bite of ice cream defiantly. Only Leslie Knope, he thinks, could eat ice cream defiantly. He raises her leg and briefly kisses her knee. He’s ready for his boxers to come off.

“You win,” she says.

“Are you kidding me?”

Her reply is a raised eyebrow as she lifts her hips and slips down her pajama bottoms. She takes her next bite, and Ben follows by nuzzling and kissing her neck as he covers her breasts with his hands. Only the panties are in his way now, so it’s time for them to be gone.

But she foils him again, pronouncing the ice cream better.

“May I remind you that you’re supposed to be honest?” he says, though he really has no complaint about standing and stepping out of his boxers.

Just as he sits, Leslie stands. “Just a sec,” she says. She goes back to the kitchen and returns without the ice cream.

“What’s going on?” he asks. “What happened to the game?”

“You’re so stupid,” she says. “I just wanted to make out and eat ice cream at the same time. Now come to bed and have sex with me.”

“But the song…?”

She shrugs one shoulder. “All I have is the live version, and I don’t like putting live songs on CDs because of the clapping.”

He stands and walks to her, pulling her to him. “So my love  _is_  better than ice cream and chocolate?”

“Mmhmm,” she answers, her lips on his.

“What if the song was called ‘Waffles’?”

“Come to  _bed_ ,” she says, and she grabs his hand and pulls him along behind her.


End file.
